1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a secondary battery includes an electrode assembly, a can accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly coupled to the upper portion of the can and including an upper cap that transfers a current of the electrode assembly to the outside.
Such a cap assembly typically includes a convex terminal part through which a current is transferred from an electrode assembly to outside the battery. An external electrode tab may be welded to the terminal part.